Solstício
by GrazielaL
Summary: O solstício de verão é o dia com maior período de luz durante o ano, enquanto que, o de inverno, é o dia em que se tem o maior período de escuridão... ctm Spoiler Breakin Dawn... One shot


**Contém spoiler de "Breakin Dawn"**

"**Twilight****", e todo o relacionado, é obra e propriedade de ****Stephenie**** Meyer.**

**Fanfiction**** sem fins lucrativos.**

**Proibida a reprodução**

**Essa fanfic se trata de um final alternativo para a saga – apenas isso.**

**Se odeia o Jacob, então não leia.**

**Solstício: **"_Época em que o Sol passa pela sua maior declinação boreal ou austral, e durante a qual cessa de afastar-se do equador_" (Dicionário Aurélio).

São os dois dias do ano nos quais há a maior diferença entre o tempo de duração do dia, e o tempo de duração da noite. O solstício de verão é o dia com maior período de luz durante o ano, enquanto que, o de inverno, é o dia em que se tem o maior período de escuridão...

**.**

**Solstício**

_Por Graziela Leon_

.

Renesmee, minha doce Renesmee.

Foi tudo por sua causa, Nessie, absolutamente tudo. Você consegue compreender isso?

Nunca foi sobre seus pais, ou sobre mim, mas sobre você. Só você, Renesmee.

Quando ela veio, a minha pequena assassina, eu estava destroçado. Eu a culpava pela morte de Bella, acreditava que ela era um monstro maldito. **Eu queria matá-la**. Mas, no instante em que meus olhos pousaram sobre ela – um pequeno bebê indefeso –, nada mais teve importância.

A dor pela morte de Bella foi amortecida. O amor pela garota morta pareceu nunca ter existido. E então eu soube que seria Renesmee. Sempre Renesmee.

Eu vi a dor nos olhos de Edward, e seu desespero por não conseguir sequer chorar por ela. Eu vi a maldita morfina se misturar ao veneno, e acabar com a única chance da minha melhor amiga. Bell's queimou por três dias, e no terceiro estava morta. O nome, "Renesmee", foi a última coisa que ela disse antes do seu coração humano falhar. Antes de Edward falhar em lhe dar o beijo eterno – em lhe dar um coração vampiro.

Edward tentou. Ele quis cuidar de Renesmee, cumprir o desejo de Bella. Cuidar da única lembrança restante da mulher que ele amou. Mas eu podia ver no seu rosto que ele a culpava, e isso eu não conseguia entender. Ele olhava para a minha pequena Nessie e via o motivo da morte da sua Bella. Via na própria filha um inimigo, por mais que tenha tentado lutar contra isso.

Sanguessuga estúpido! Fraco! Ele deixou que a dor e a culpa o consumissem, o desespero reduzindo-o a um miserável. E então ele atendeu ao chamado do sangue...

Eu fugi de Forks, levando Nessie comigo. Seth, Leah, Sam... Nenhum dos lobos que foram a minha família, nem mesmo aqueles que escolheram seguir as minhas ordens, iriam proteger uma "mestiça de sanguessuga" assassina. Eu era um bando de um único lobo, de novo, e não poderia confiar em nenhum dos Cullen - mesmo que eles quisessem protegê-la, tanto quanto eu.

Eu empenhei os últimos anos da minha vida em mantê-la a salvo. Nunca mais voltei a La Push, nunca mais vi meu pai, ou minhas irmãs. Não dei notícias a ninguém. É um preço baixo a se pagar; Renesmee é preciosa... É meu dever mantê-la longe do conhecimento de outros vampiros e, principalmente, mantê-la escondida de Edward. Do monstro que ele se tornou.

O vampiro que, admito, um dia eu admirei, eu invejei, já não mais existe. Em seu lugar, surgiu uma besta de mármore, com olhos rubros e sinistros. A besta que, com um peso no peito, eu jurei exterminar. Por ela. Por Renesmee, para mantê-la viva. E, diabos, pelo resto dos humanos "inocentes"!

Por todo o lugar onde ele passou, dezenas de mortes foram registradas, sua sede se tornou implacável, descontrolada. Além de proteger a minha Nessie, eu tive que encarar outra missão: encontrar Edward e eliminá-lo. Só eu poderia fazer isso, só eu tenho esse direito. Bella ia preferir que fosse assim e, de alguma forma, Edward também. Então passei a ser ora a caça, ora o caçador.

A minha pequena Renesmee agora parece ser uma adolescente, embora só tenham se passado dois anos, desde o seu nascimento. E, por todos os lugares aonde vamos, as pessoas pensam que ela é minha irmã. Tem sido difícil manter os moleques afastados dela, mas um "irmão mais velho" com mais de dois metros de altura consegue impor certo respeito.

Na nossa vida itinerante, eu e Renesmee acabamos com muitos sanguessugas fedorentos. De um bebê indefeso, ela se tornou uma exímia caçadora, com habilidades incríveis para matar vampiros. Mas Edward... Edward ainda podia ler as nossas mentes, e o desgraçado fazia isso tão bem que poderia nos ouvir a quilômetros de distância. Toda a vez que chegávamos perto, ele desaparecia. Um maldito joguinho de gato e rato; Edward caçava Renesmee, eu caçava Edward. E fugíamos um do outro, esporadicamente.

Nessie é talentosa, pode destruir um vampiro em um milésimo de segundo – sabe se defender melhor do que eu. Mas eu nunca deixaria ela enfrentar o próprio pai, não posso arriscar o efeito que isso teria sobre ela. E, além do mais, Edward é problema meu. Somos rivais, inimigos por natureza: vampiro e lobisomem.

Eu deixei que meus dons e sentidos aflorassem. Busquei nessa minha natureza de inimigo de sanguessuga uma maneira de detectá-lo. Tentei técnicas de bloquear meus pensamentos, tentei mantê-lo fora da minha cabeça. Até perceber que a única forma de derrotá-lo, seria o atraindo até mim.

E agora eu estou aqui, frente a frente com Edward, neste galpão em Chicago. Foi nesta cidade estúpida que tudo começou, não foi? Onde Edward Masen tornou-se Edward Cullen, e o destino de todos nós foi selado. Bom, aqui acaba, também.

Eu estou com medo. Não por mim, mas pela Nessie. Se ele me matar, então não haverá quem a proteja, não haverá nada entre Edward e ela. Não me importo de morrer hoje, se eu puder levar o desgraçado comigo.

O lugar inteiro fede a cadáver. Me pergunto quantos humanos imbecis ele matou, enquanto vinha até mim. Renesmee está segura, e eu preciso me lembrar de mantê-la bem longe dos meus pensamentos. Os olhos de sangue do monstro cintilam pra mim, se fixam na minha garganta.

- Cachorro... – Edward rosna, por entre os dentes.

Ele está em cima de mim em um instante, e o choque dos nossos corpos estremece o chão. Meus tremores são incontroláveis, e eu sinto meus ossos se reorganizando. O lobo toma conta de mim.

É fácil matar Edward agora, cada célula minha sabe o que fazer. Meu sangue ferve, gritando que ele é o inimigo. Nós nos chocamos, e o galpão parece querer desmoronar. Ouço o som de algo – talvez ossos – se partindo, e a dor que me queima por dentro é excruciante. Mas ele não tenta usar seu veneno em mim.

Mais uma vez nos batemos. Mais sons de esfacelamento. A dor é ainda maior. E é tudo por você, Renesmee, meu anjo. Porque você é a esperança, a única capaz de destruí-los. O universo conspirou para o seu nascimento, Nessie. E Bella abriu mão da própria vida pra você nascer.

Edward está jogado no chão. Ele viu Renesmee em meus pensamentos. Ele viu Isabella Swan, lembrou-se de quem ela era. Viu o quanto Nessie se parece com a mãe, o quanto Bella a amou. Ele já não tentará mais lutar, eu tenho certeza. Agora ele apenas me observa. Eu sei o que significa. Sei o que ele quer.

Me aproximo, hesitante, e uivo. Agora a dor me dilacera por dentro, a dor de ter que matá-lo. Seus olhos vermelhos de repente se tornam um pouco mais claros, sem a raiva, suplicantes, **sofredores**. Ele voltou a ser Edward. O Edward que Bella amava. O Edward que eu conheci.

- Por favor, Jake.

Dilacerar seu corpo de mármore nunca me pareceu tão rápido e fácil. A dor é forte, e não sei se eu suporto. Edward não tenta resistir, pelo contrário, ele se entrega de bom grado à morte. Volto a ser humano e ateio fogo a seus restos. É tão estranho ver aquele monte crepitante, e lembrar de todas as coisas que aconteceram antes... Parece, agora, que foi numa outra vida. Que não era eu, lá, correndo pela floresta, lutando ao lado dele pra proteger a vida de Bella. Todo o galpão está em chamas agora.

Espero que Edward esteja indo se encontrar com Bella. Espero que ele alcance perdão. Que ele tenha, afinal, uma alma, e que essa alma esteja subindo na fumaça, rumo à eternidade. Mas que, **essa** eternidade, traga aos dois a possibilidade de ficarem juntos, de serem felizes.

E eu volto pra Renesmee. Continuaremos caçando vampiros. Destruiremos tantos quantos for possível, todos os que cruzarem nosso caminho. Claro, com exceção dos Cullen, por gratidão e respeito a Carlisle. Mas Rosalie... essa talvez eu mate algum dia.

Um dia, quem sabe, nesse nosso futuro incerto, teremos eliminado todos os malditos vampiros que bebem sangue de humanos - porque eu penso que foi pra isso que Nessie nasceu. E depois... bem, teremos muito tempo pra pensar no depois. Teremos **todo** o tempo pra pensar no depois.

Serei imortal enquanto for um lobo. Serei um lobo enquanto estiver com Renesmee. E estarei com Renesmee pra sempre...

Era tudo sobre ela, apenas sobre ela. Preciosa Renesmee.

_._

_Dedicado à Pamela Baldesini_, _que foi minha "beta reader" nessa one_

_._

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

**Bem, essa foi a primeira Oneshot sobre twilight que eu escrevi!**

**Uma coisa, eu creio que o pessoal mais experiente deve ter notado: as mudanças de tempo verbal.**

**Bom, isso foi proposital. Notem que, no início, o Jake está contando tudo o que aconteceu até o momento, então a narrativa está no passado, depois, ele passa a falar sobre a sua luta com Edward, que está acontecendo enquanto ele narra, no presente, e, por último, fala sobre seus desejos, suas "previsões", e a narrativa passa para o futuro. **

**Decidi fazer assim justamente por causa daquela regrinha que está na "cartilha" do ficwriter, de que NUNCA se deve mudar o tempo verbal... Bem, pessoas... Não se deve mudar o tempo verbal dentro de uma mesma sentença, mas pode-se fazê-lo em um texto, desde que fique coerente, que faça sentido. Além do que, sendo uma narrativa em primeira pessoa - e que narra mais os pensamentos e percepções do protagonista do que qualquer outra coisa -, não é necessário manter toda A FIC em um mesmo tempo verbal. As pessoas pensam em todos os tempos possíveis...  
**

**Mudando de assunto... A Pammy (que gentilmente leu primeiro e modificou várias coisas) disse que eu deveria explicar melhor o título da fic. Pois bem...**

**Eu escolhi "Solstício", primeiramente porque segue a linha dos livros da Steph, com nomes de "fenômenos" - "Twilight" q é quando a Bella é apresentada à escuridão, "New Moon", quando a lua some do céu (Edward vai embora), "Eclipse", uma escuridão que nem o sol (Jacob) pode dissipar, e "Breakin Dawn", O nascer de um novo dia (pode tanto ser interpretado como o nascimento de Renesmee, quanto a transformação da Bella) - e, em segundo, porque eu ainda não sabia, quando comecei a escrever, qual dos dois iria morrer, se Edward ou Jacob. Portanto "Solstício", porque sabe-se que haverá predomínio de luz ou de trevas, mas não deixa claro qual dos dois será.**

**Sinceramente, eu amei a estória, quando tive a idéia. Mas, na hora de colocar no papel, eu não gostei... Sou muito exigente, e acho que a narrativa ficou fraca, ruim. Mas... Espero pela opinião de vocês!**

**Beijos pra todos... Por favor, Não esqueçam de deixar uma review, uma mísera review que seja!  
**


End file.
